


Just Say 'Hi'

by orphan_account



Series: There's a Garden... (Bees ficlets) [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sun and Yang are both vying for popular classmate Blake Belladonna's attention, but neither of them even know how to say a simple 'hello'.(A short high school AU drabble based off of a headcanon byTianshikoon Tumblr from like a few months back, I just wanted to upload it for fun!)





	Just Say 'Hi'

“Yang!”

Yang feels a blunt strike to her shoulder, harder than she’d like to admit to, and she groans. “What, Sun?”

“Look who just walked in!” Sun’s blushing when he says it, and if she can’t guess based on that then truly she can’t blame him when she starts blushing, too.

She’s standing in line at the cafeteria, tray in hand as she collects her lunch, her soft amber eyes as mysterious as ever as she peruses through the different fruits offered, her lips pulling into a frown when an unappetizing pasta dish is placed on her tray, scanning the room as if searching for…well, Yang’s not entirely sure, but the way her eyes fall over everything and everyone does nothing to subdue the incredibly dorky smile stretching across Yang’s face. Not too far behind, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora all stand in a gaggle, chatting idly about this or that or whatever; whatever it is, Yang doesn’t really care. It’s not important to her when _Blake Belladonna_ is in the room!

Yang swallows as Blake is quickly joined by her friends, a soft smile settling across her lips, and god help her if Yang can’t stop giggling to herself at just how beautiful she is. Beside her, she hears Sun murmur something, probably in agreement to the weird sound she just made, but she can barely hear him over how loud she herself is being.

If one thing’s for sure, Yang and Sun both have it bad for Blake Belladonna, and that’s a problem. Not a problem because they’re now competition to each-other—Yang and Sun have shared crushes before and have always been extremely good sports about it (or at least when Yang’s not cheating a _tiny bit_ to get the edge on Sun)—but a problem because of how popular Blake is at Beacon High, and how…not popular them and their friends are.

Now Pyrrha’s walking over to her, making some kind of remark that Blake smiles lightly at, and a pang of envy tightens Yang’s chest; oh how she _wishes_ she could be the one to make Blake smile! (And she could probably do it, too, if she’s made enough of her friends in her D&D group smile and laugh.)

“I think I’m gonna go say hi to her!” Sun decides abruptly, pushing his tray forward and standing.

Yang’s arm quickly finds his shirt as she pulls him back down. “No way, Sun! You’ll just embarrass her!” 

Sun struggles against her grip playfully, smiling and giggling and not caring about how much attention he’s drawing towards them until it’s too late and the echoes of his laughter and her protest ring through the whole cafeteria. 

Yang stops immediately, though her fist remains balled into Sun’s shirt; simultaneously, Sun stops squirming and freezes like a statue, one foot on the bench and his hands raised in surrender. Her eyes scan the cafeteria, knowing full-well just how many people are staring at them with nothing but scrutinous glares and silence. 

Her breath catches for a moment, panic settling over her. _'C’mon, Yang, think of something!'_ She takes a breath, allows a toothy smile to break across her face, and says as confidently as she can: “And scene!”

Still silence. 

Yang holds her smile just a bit longer, her eyes darting to Sun as he slowly lowers himself back onto the bench. They sit there, silence persisting and causing Yang’s cheeks to flush; she’s not shy by any means, but literally anybody would be this embarrassed by this much attention with their crush in the same room staring right at them.

Her eyes widen for a moment as panic takes over again and she looks over towards Blake, who’s paused at a table with a perplexed look on her face which alone is enough to make her cheeks practically sizzle.

Blake’s amber eyes dart between Yang and Sun, and for a moment Yang finds herself lost in them, enthralled by how studious she looks, how her lips seem to purse in thought, how her eyes finally settle on her and the faintest of smirks tugs at the corner of her lip.

Yang’s heart beats so loudly against her ears she doesn’t even realize the buzz of the cafeteria resume.

*

“She was definitely smiling at me!” Sun argues, his hands on his hips.

Yang rolls her eyes. “Dream on, Sun! She was looking at me when she smiled!” 

“Guys.”

Sun chuckles at that. “Really now? Cause it looked like she was looking at me!”

“Then maybe,” she begins, sliding her glasses off of her face and shoving them into his, “you need a pair of these!”

“Guys!”

“Or maybe you just need to get your prescription fixed!”

“GUYS!” The two freeze and look at Neptune, who is glaring at them with the fury of an annoyed Dungeon Master just trying to get his game back on track. “Please just roll initiative.”

*

“If you think that she was smiling at you, you’ve got another thing coming!”

Yang’s fingers curl against her keyboard as she mutters a silent but victorious ‘yes’; she just destroyed the enemy Bastion and her team is well on its way to victory now. She also has gotten both herself and Sun muted from the team chat, which was why she’d initially suggested a private chat that Sun ignored.

“Widow on your right!” Sun warns. “And you’re totally wrong! She probably thinks I’m adorable! Most girls do!”

“Shut the hell up! Your mom is only one girl, Sun, and she thinks I’m adorable too!” 

“Ooh, low blow, Xiao Long!”

They of course win the match, but the argument continues through the rest of their games until Ruby comes into Yang’s room, throws a pillow at her, and reminds her that it’s nearly midnight and she’s being so _loud_.

*

“Just talk to her, you dork,” Ruby grumbles before stuffing her face with cereal.

Yang’s barely registering what her sister is telling her, instead focusing on how tired she is and how she regrets staying up late to argue with Sun a bit more and how she doesn’t regret staying up late to stare at the pictures on Blake’s Instagram.

She’s been following her since before she even knew they went to the same high school, wondering just what kind of wise and gorgeous person could post such beautiful edits, poems, and moodboards. The answer? The same beautiful girl she has a heart attack anytime she sees her in the hallways.

It’s no secret anymore that Blake is the mastermind behind _descends_fromshadows_, that’s why everyone at school loves her, wants to know her, and yet no one really understands how much of it is a mask, a veil obscuring the true mystery of Blake Belladonna. Every word of her poems, every shadow in her edits, every picture she posts hints at something so intrinsically _her_, but no one ever picks up on those hints.

Except for Yang.

She’s enthralled by Blake, by every aspect of her, but most of all she’s enthralled by her mystery, by what she’s keeping from everyone. And it’s exactly that that makes Yang hold back on talking to her.

Blake is a mystery, she keeps her secrets, and Yang doesn’t want to intrude on that.

She takes a sip of her coffee and looks at Ruby, who’s practically finished her cereal by this point. “Nah, I’m good. I’ll just stick to following her on Insta.”

“And very obviously staring at her in the cafeteria?”

“What?” Yang snarks. “I’m not that obvious, Ruby!”

Ruby raises her hands defensively. “Hey, that’s just what Weiss said!”

“Yeah, well, Weiss also let Pyrrha win school president!” She sighs, calming herself for a moment before continuing. “I mean, I’d like to talk to her, but…”

“But?”

Yang stifles a groan; sometimes Ruby’s naivete is exactly what she needs to hear, as much as she likes to ignore it. She’s new to high school, still trying to figure herself out, and just a bit of that freshman optimism reminds Yang of how much she achieved with that optimism when she first started at Beacon.

She shrugs. “Guess just saying hi to her couldn’t be so bad, right?” Then, with a coy smirk: “Besides, I’ve got something that Sun doesn’t.”

“Is it your guns—”

“It’s my guns!” Yang lifts her arms, flexing proudly with a beaming smile at Ruby. 

“Heck yeah its your guns!” Ruby whoops, nearly spilling her cereal over the island. She quickly catches the bowl before it slides away, and Yang breaks into a laughter that lasts far longer than it really should.

Finally, when her lungs ache all around and her throat is rough and the tears wet her cheeks, she leans against the island counter and sighs. “Yeah, maybe you are right.”

“Of course I’m right, Yang! I’m always right!”

Yang squints. “Sure, Rubes.”

“Talk to her. Tell her how you feel. You can’t get it wrong if it’s the truth!” Though her words reach Yang’s heart, it’s hard to take them entirely seriously when they are said through a mouthful of chewed cereal.

Still, Yang does take them to heart, and as they finish their breakfast Yang can’t stop wondering what exactly she’s gonna say to Blake…

*

So Yang knows exactly what she’s gonna say to Blake!

Granted, it took her an hour that morning to workshop a few pick-up lines before realising they were all horrible and corny and certainly not her, so of course she ended up turning to her dad for help on the drive to school. Sure, it mightn’t have worked out with his first wife—her mom, that is—and their marriage fell apart, but he certainly managed with his second, and she stuck around. Surely, Taiyang Xiao Long must’ve done something right!

“Hey Blake, so I just wanted to say hi and tell you I love your content and think you’re really amazing!”

_Not that._

“Hi! I’m Yang, I just wanted to say I think you’re really cool and if it’s cool with you I’d love to get to know you!”

_Too forward._

“Hiya! I like your bow! It goes great with your jacket!”

_Way awkward, Xiao Long._

Okay, so maybe she doesn’t actually know what she’s gonna say. But she’d narrowed it down to a very short list, and she’ll be sure to workshop them as quickly as possible before—

“Hi, Blake!”

Yang looks up and her breath catches in her throat: of course Sun beat her to the punch. He’s leaning against the lockers, looking all cool and suave like he can sometimes manage, and he’s clearly put some kind of product in his hair and he’s wearing his good jeans and Yang can’t help but feel like, in her dirty cuffed jeans and unisex graphic tee—there’s no way she’s gonna admit defeat just yet!

She steps forward, and pauses, and notices how Blake takes in Sun. She seems curious, to say the least, and for a moment her heart feels just a bit heavier when she smiles back at him.

“Hi, um…?”

“Sun! I’m Sun Wukong!”

She smiles; Yang frowns. “Hi Sun. Did you need something?”

Sun shrugs exaggeratedly. “Not really! I just wanted to tell you I think you’re the raddest and I love your content!”

And then, Yang’s heart flutters. There’s a tug at the corner of Blake’s mouth, a forced smirk, but she shows it in her eyes that she’s a little nervous herself, and not the good kind of nervous either.

“Uh, thanks!” she offers as politely as possible while eyeing past him for a way to exit the conversation, finding it just a few feet away standing pretty close to Yang—_oh god Yang is the exit._

Blake offers up one last smile to Sun before excusing herself and stepping forwards; Sun himself doesn’t seem to mind, he’s usually been okay with awkward conversations, but Yang? Well, this is one conversation that’s bound to be very awkward for sure.

“You ready to study? I think I figured out the formula problems yesterday, but you’re the tutor,” Blake says as she stops before a very stiff and nervous Yang, holding onto the strap of her satchel as she studies the baffled nerd in front of her.

Yang manages a quick nod and a nervous chuckle. “Yup! Let’s get you all tutored up for—”

“Pre-Cal. Gosh, that class is a nightmare.” Blake’s eyeroll is subtle and non-theatrical, and Yang can’t help but be completely astonished with how effortlessly this role comes so easily to her, she must be some kind of theater prodigy or something!

And somehow, Yang finds herself almost effortlessly playing along. “Yeah, but you’re smart! You’ve already boosted your grade since classes began, that’s, like, hecking impressive!” Yeah, this role suits her well.

Blake smiles, and it’s genuine. Sure, it’s small and more than a little shy—shier than Yang would have expected of one of Beacon’s most popular students!—but it’s absolutely genuine, and the thumping of her heart picks up the moment she sees it.

“Well, let’s find a seat in the library, okay?” Yang adjusts her bags and steps aside for Blake to lead the way down the corridor, managing a quick and perhaps-too-coy wink at Sun, who seems too into the whole situation to be jealous.

When they’re far enough away from curious eyes and ears, Blake stops and lets out a long exhale. “Thanks, Yang. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Anytime,” she replies with a strange mix of genuine sincerity and residual awe. She notices the way Blake breathes, rapid and cautious, and how she seems to shrink in slightly on herself, and for a moment she forgets that Blake shouldn’t know her name because first and foremost she needs to make sure Blake’s okay. “Sorry for what happened with Sun back there. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just not very good with attention. You’d think I would be.”

Yang shrugs. “Some people just aren’t good with certain things. It’s okay. I just hope you’re not, like, gonna have an anxiety attack or anything.”

Blake nods, and her posture returns to normal. “I should be good, thanks. Though I might try and avoid encounters like that for the rest of the day.”

“Fair,” Yang says through a forced chuckle. “Sun’s…well, he’s well-meaning, but kind of dumb.”

“I can tell.” Her eyes scan the hallway, then her lips purse. “We should probably head to the library. Unless I’ve totally dragged you away from somewhere you need to be.” Then, a quick: “Sorry.”

“No worries, I have a spare block. Besides, we gotta make the ‘tutor’ thing at least a bit believable, right?”

“Right. People might get suspicious if I’m in Essentials math, though, right?”

A smile beams across Yang’s face. “I’m sure we can figure something out!”

Another smile, this time across Blake’s face. “Let’s do it.”

Yang smiles, nods, and with an ‘after you’ the two continue towards the library.

**Author's Note:**

> So I mostly did this for fun and while I did write some notes for more ideas in this AU I probably won't continue it since I have other stories I wanna focus on (unless y'all super really want me to). Thanks again for reading! Don't be afraid to leave a comment below, I'd love to hear what y'all think! Thanks again to Shee for the AU idea, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
